Adventurous toddlers, say between one and three years old, at some time become successful at climbing out of their cribs and placing themselves in many possible dangers. This is of particular concern when the toddlers are thought to be sleeping in their cribs, for example during the night, or even napping in their playpens.
Although this is of particular concern to parents, this problem does not appear to have been effectively addressed.